Le voeu
by Miissyza
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une constellationniste pas comme les autres et Fairy Tail s'est démené afin de lui faire une fête surprise! En tout cas, une chose est sure, Lucy n'oubliera jamais cet anniversaire... Et pour cause, elle s'est carrément pris un rateau en public! Par chance, ou pas, il lui reste à souffler ses bougies et un voeu à formuler... NaLU/GaVy/et autres
1. Make a wish, Lucy

Bonjour, bonjour!

Eh bien, tout d'abord, je vous présente ma toute première fic'! J'accepte et je prend tous les commentaires, bons comme mauvais (tant qu'ils sont constructifs). Dans la description de l'histoire, j'ai mis NaLu, mais vous aurez aussi droit à du GaVy et... à d'autres couples que je garde en surprise... enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise mais bon, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler dès le début ! T_T L'histoire se passe tout juste après l'Arc Edolas, donc il est possible qu'il y ait des spoils pour ceux qui n'auraient pas dépassé ce stade du manga/anime. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus «3 Bref, je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire, alors on se revoit à la fin du chapitre!

Bonne lecture à tous! «3

* * *

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient au travers des rideaux rivés à la fenêtre, titillant mes paupières et me faisant émerger des doux rêves m'ayant bercés tout au long de la nuit. Hmmm, quelle heure était-il? Confortablement étendue dans mon lit, la tête posée contre le duvet de mon oreiller, couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, je jonglais entre éveil et somnolence. D'une oreille, je pouvais entendre de nombreuses voix au dehors, des rires, le bruit que produisait les roues des charettes sur la route, le clapotis des flots sous les rames des badeaux... à l'ouïe, il devait déjà être tout près de dix heures du matin. Je soupirai légèrement tandis que je battais des paupières, laissant ainsi le temps à mes iris de s'habituer à la forte lumière s'infiltrant par la fenêtre. Tout en m'étirant et roulant sur le flanc, mon corps percuta un truc non identifié. Dur et confortable à la fois, chaud et doux sous la caresse de mes doigts, et...

**»** **Dr... neel.**

... vivant! Ni d'une ni deux, mes yeux s'ouvrirent complétement. Je me levai si précipitamment que mes jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les couvertures et je terminai inévitablement ma course sur le plancher de bois de la chambre. Chute agrémentée d'un grand cri de surprise. Cri qui pourtant ne sembla déranger outre mesure mon invité surprise, profondémment endormi sous la couette... L'apparation de quelques couettes roses étalées sur une portion de mon oreiller surent aussitôt dévoilée l'identité de l'intrus.

**» NATSUUUUUU!**  
**»** **... Lucy! J'essaie de... 'rmir...**  
**»** **LÈVE-TOI, FEIGNASSE! ET DEPUIS QUAND TU DORS DANS MON LIT!?**

Mes joues prirent feux, tandis que de multiples scénarios me martelaient l'esprit. Mais, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait tout le temps dans mon lit! (... du moins, une à deux fois par semaine) Les couvertures bougèrent suffisamment pour que la tête du dragon slayer apparaissent et que ses yeux se posent sur moi. Les yeux encore légèrement plissés par le sommeil, il n'en restait pas moins que... Eh oh, attendez, est-ce que c'était un sourire qu'il tentait de camouffler sous les draps?! Voyant rouge, j'agrippai les couvertures et les tirai afin de l'en extirper. Un grand sourire étalé sur le visage, Natsu ne semblait pour le moins étonné fasse à mon incendiaire réaction et au contraire semblait en jubiler. Le torse nu, laissant ainsi montrer ses abdominaux bien dessinés, le mage s'assied nonchalamment dans mon lit et tapota la place vide à ses côtés. Salopard!... Le visage cramoisi, je me relevai le plus rapidement possible et bottai l'amas de draps toujours enroulés autour de mes chevilles, pour me précipiter droit sur la salle de bain.

**» Relaxe, c'est pas comme si c'était la prem...**

CLAC!

**» Idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote... !** murmurais-je tout en me tapant le front de la paume des mains.

Non mais quelle idiote! Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais autant pour une telle broutille?! Peut-être étais-ce parce que j'étais faible, si faible face à Natsu. Face aux sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. Oui, pour ces sentiments que je ne parvenais toujours pas à gérer et à exprimer. D'un autre côté, je devais avouer que j'avais peur de me laisser aller alors que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que Natsu peut ressentir pour moi... Enfin, ça c'est si il ressent vraiment un truc pour ma personne personne. Avec le retour de Lisanna, c'est plutôt difficile de savoir si j'ai encore une chance avec lui, avec ce passé qui les lie... Un soupir me prend le corps tandis que mes prunelles se fixent sur le baignoire sans réellement lui porter une attention particulière. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Natsu tambourine sur la porte contre laquelle je suis adossée.

**» Lucy... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?!**

BORDEL! Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Natsu, c'était à croire qu'il voulait vraiment jouer avec mes nerfs! Mais... il était si naïf. Son geste ne devait qu'être tiré d'une bonne intention... comme d'habitude. S'il s'était glissé dans mes draps, c'était simplement parce qu'il trouvait mon lit plus confortable et plus propre que le sien. Il m'avait déjà donné cette raison à maintes reprises. S'il m'avait invité à venir le rejoindre sous la couette, c'était simplement pour que je n'attrape pas froid sur le plancher glacial en cette saison d'automne. Autre excuse qu'il savait si bien me sortir lorsque je parvenais à le lui demander tout en l'engueulant. En fait... c'était vrai que le plancher était glacial. La preuve, on dirait que j'avais des milliers de fourmis sur les fesses, alors que celles-ci étaient sagement posées sur le sol de la salle de bain. Je soupirai une dernière fois avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres...

**» Rien, Natsu. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien.**

Et pour cause, je me sentais complètement idiote et encore plus paumée face à mon manque de courage pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, si longtemps. Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement derrière la porte avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

**» Eh bien, c'est pas de chance. Et dire que j'avais prévu un tas de trucs aujourd'hui!**

Un tas de truc? Aujourd'hui?! Mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes tandis qu'un sourire de joie s'étalait sur mon visage. Natsu! Il s'était souvenu de mon anniversaire? Oui, car c'est bien aujourd'hui que je fête mes dix-huit ans! Qu'a-t-il bien pu prévoir? Quelles surprises m'attendent!? Je me redressai rapidement et ouvrit la porte à la voler.

**» Quoi, quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?!**, m'écriais-je tout en me rendant soudainement compte que nos nez se frôlent tant je suis près de lui. **Euh... j... je... désolée!**

Je fis rapidement un pas en arrière tout en tentant de ne pas rougir sous l'étrangeté de la situation. Évènement qui ne sembla pour le moins affecter le mage de feu, tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qu'il venait de se produire. Chose qui ne venait que prouver, qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour moi.**  
**

**» Eh bien, t'es en forme tout à coup! Allez habille-toi et rejoins-moi à la guilde**, dit-il alors qu'il attrapait son habituelle veste sans manches et se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la sortie de mon appartement.

Non mais, il le faisait vraiment exprès! Tant et si bien que s'en était tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervant. En plus, il n'avait même pas répondu à ma question! Malgré tout, je tachai de garder la tête froide et me contentai de refermer sagement la porte de la salle de bain. Je devais le rejoindre à la guilde... est-ce qu'ils m'avaient préparé une fête surprise!? Un gâteau, des cadeaux, des jeux, des... Oh, bon sang! Zoup, je filai dans la baignoire, me sèchai rapidement, demandai/ordonnai à Cancer de me faire un brushing. J'étais superbe! Enfin... comme d'habitude! Ne restais maintenant plus qu'à m'habiller. Tâche des plus complexes... j'hésitai de longues minutes devant une magnifique robe cintrée aux tons de jade ou... mes habits habituels. Si c'était une fête surprise, il fallait bien que je joue le jeu! Je n'avais donc d'autres choix que de porter mes vieux vêtements. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu porter cette robe. Surtout que je n'aurais certainement aucunes occasions pour la porter! Ayant pour compagnie de Natsu, Gray et Erza... On s'entend. Bref, je terminai de me préparer en hâte et me ruai vers la guilde. Et dire que j'avais l'habitude depuis maintenant tout près de deux ans de pousser la porte de cette guilde... eh bien aujourd'hui, j'aurais crû revenir aux premiers jours. Le coeur sur le point d'exploser, je pris une grande respiration et poussai la porte de Fairy Tail.

**» LUCYYYYY! Il était temps! Tout le monde t'attendais!** s'écria Happy en me fonçant droit dessus tout sourire qu'il pouvait être. Tiens, aucune vanne? Il fallait bien que se soit mon anniversaire pour qu'il me donne un répit! **Natsu tien à déclarer quelque chose devant tout le moooonde!  
» Happy! **S'écria Lisanna en l'attrapant par les ailes.**  
**

Devant tout le monde?! Je ne pensais pas que mon coeur pouvait battre aussi vite. Je jettai un rapide coup d'oeil à la guilde et ne pu que m'enthousiasmer en voyant que tout le monde était présent. Tout le monde me regardait, tout sourire. Je ne m'étais rien imaginer? Ils étaient vraiment tous présents pour fêter mon anniversaire?! Je sentais des larmes naître aux coins de mes yeux, émue par une si belle attention.

**» Tout le monde, je...  
» Excusez-moi, TOUT LE MONDE!** **Je tiens à vous dire quelque chose. C'est bien que vous soyez tous là!** me coupa abruptement Natsu, tout en me faisant un rapide clin d'oeil avant de monter sur une table afin que tous puisse bien le voir et l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire? Me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, faire chanter tout le monde en coeur... me dire qu'il... m'aimait? Devant tout le monde? Non, impossible! De toute façon, rien ne démontrait que Natsu ressentait quelque chose pour moi... enfin... peut-être?...

**» Pssss... Natsu, pas maintenant!** Hein?!... mes yeux se posèrent sur Mirajane qui tentait d'attirer l'attention du dragon slayer.

**» Le temps passe si vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, hein Lucy!** Poursuivit Natsu, tandis que mes joues étaient si chaudes que je me demandais si elles n'allaient pas exploser! Ce compliment me toucha droit au coeur. **Ça fait longtemps que l'on est partenaires et... il y a toujours eu un truc entre nous, indéfinissable, un lien de confiance. On s'est toujours bien amusés, malgré les hauts et les bas.** **Et, aujourd'hui, je tenais particulièrement à souligner ce jour spécial, celui... **

CELUI...?!**  
**

**» ... de notre 100e MISSION! LUCIE, TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR À QUEL POINT JE SUIS EXCITÉ!  
» Non, mais quel... CON! **résonna du fin fond de la guilde la voix de Gray.**  
» ON FORME UNE SUPER ÉQUIPE ET...  
» Okay... maintenant, ça commence à être sérieusement embarassant! **s'écria Laxus tout en tentant de réprimer son fou rire.**  
» Lysanna, fait le taire... TOUT DE SUITE! **hurla Mirajane, trop occupée à tirer méchamment l'oreille du petit fils du Maître de Guilde**.  
» QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CONTRE, J'AI DIT CE QUE JE PENSAIS DE LUCY!  
» ... de plus en plus embarassant! AIIIEE!  
**

Lysanna tenta d'attraper Natsu, mais ce dernier plus qu'insulté par ce que venais de dire Gray et Laxus, ne portait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut donc Erza qui vint l'agripper et le traîna de force au dehors histoire de lui passer un sérieux savon. Je ne comprenais... plus rien! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici... ? À l'intérieur, tout était devenu silencieux, la tension était palpable. On entendait même pas une mouche voler. Je tournai les yeux sur les membres de la guilde, quelque peu inconfortables quant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient pertinemment quels étaient mes sentiments pour le mage de feu et... je m'étais carrément pris un rateau en public. A qui en vouloir? Je ne pouvais qu'en vouloir à moi-même d'avoir eu tant d'espérance, à m'être fait tant d'idées et de faux espoirs. Le silence s'intensifia tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient... et que nous portions qu'une légère attention aux multiples hurlements de Natsu qui devait se faire tabasser au dehors... Aussi étrange que cela puisse parraître, sans même que je ne puisse m'y attendre, ce fut Laxus qui démarra la chanson pour être presque aussitôt suivit par tous les membres présents.**  
**

**» BONNE FÊTEUH, LUCY! BONNE FÊTEUH, LUCY! BONNE FÊTEUUUH, BONNE FÊTEUUUH, BONNE FÊTEUUHH LUCY! HIP, HIP, HIP! HOURRRAAA! HOURRAAA! HOURRAAA!  
**

La réaction fut immédiate. Les larmes noyèrent mes prunelles avant de déferlées sur mes joues, alors que je retenais les pleurs qui enserraient ma gorge.**  
**

**» Oh non, ne pleure pas! Sinon, j... je vais... **commença à sangloter Levy  
**» ... les filles.** Soupira Gajeel avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côte par une petite crevette.  
**» Natsu a tout gaché!** soupira à son tout Cana, tout juste postée à ma gauche.  
**» Vas-y Lucy, souffle les bougies!** Réapparu d'on ne sait où Natsu avant de s'apuyer contre mon épaule histoire de ne rien manquer.  
**» AYE SIIIIIIR!  
» NATSU! C'est pas le moment! **Geignit légèrement Lisanna tout en tentant de le pousser un peu plus loin.**  
**

**» Tout le monde... **Chevrotais-je tout en tentant de faire disparaître les larmes de joies et à la fois de désespoir qui inondaient toujours mes yeux, et m'empêchais de bien voir ce magnifique et gigantissime gâteau glacé au caramel et au chocolat.

**» AH! Mais avant, il faut faire un voeu.** Tenta Levy avec un grand sourire d'encouragement.  
**» Des milliers de jewels, Lucy! **S'exclama Natsu.  
**» Laisse la faire son voeu en paix, crétin! **Grommella Gray tout en poussant le mage de feu vers la sortie.  
**» Je ne fais qu'AIDER Lucy!**  
**» T'EN A DÉJÀ ASSEZ FAIT AVEC TON FOUTU DISCOURS! SI TU VEUX L'AIDER, T'AS QU'À DÉGAGER!**  
**» CONNARD, C'EST MOI QUI VA TE FAIRE DÉGAGER!**  
**» ON T'A DEMANDÉ D'OCCUPER LUCY EN LUI PROPOSANT DE FAIRE UNE PETITE MISSION, APRÈS VOUS ÉTIEZ SENSÉ REVENIR À LA GUILDE. ENSUITE, TU T'ES PROPOSÉ POUR FAIRE UN DISCOURS "VENANT DU COEUR"! CE SONT TES PROPRES MOTS CRÉTINS "VENANT DU COEEEEUUURR"!**  
**» MAIS IL VENAIT DU COEUR! MON DISCOURS VENAIT DU COEUR!** **ET JE VIENS DE LUI PROPOSER LA MISSION!**

Gray allait pêter un cable, ça se sentait. Il allait carrément exploser! ...

**» NATSU, GRAY! **Erza tenta de s'interposer entre les deux mages mais il était... trop tard. Gray encastra une chaise dans la face de Natsu. Le dragon slayer agrippa la première table venu pour la faire exploser sur le mage de glace. Et ça, c'était sans compter le fait qu'Erza tenta au même moment de s'interposer entre les deux fouteurs de trouble, et se prit les attaques des deux mages en plein visage. Elfman tenta d'agripper Gray, tandis que de son côté Lisanna attrapait le bras de Natsu, mais Gajeel décida au même moment de s'inclure en punchant le mage de feu, qui se libéra rapidement de l'emprise d'Elfman en le faisant voler à l'autre bout de la guilde et... Bref, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la pagaille était lancée et généralisée. Bières, chaises, tables, décorations de toutes sortes et cupcakes volaient au travers de la pièce, sous les cris de guerre des membres de la guilde. Et moi... Exaspérée, je ne pus que poser mes prunelles sur le superbe gâteau, encore miraculeusement intact, et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Malgré mon coeur brisé, mon estime envolée. Non mais... quelle famille! Ils avaient vraiment tenté de me faire une fête surprise... quoique légèrement gâchée. Mais bon, c'était ça une famille; des hauts et des bas, de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises... Que pourrais-je bien souhaiter, hein?! Je n'avais absolument rien à demander (hormis des jewels...). J'étais heureuse, entourée des gens que j'aimais le plus au monde, j'étais en santé, mangeais à ma faim, vivais de magnifique aventures. Que pouvais-je donc souhaiter de plus? Allez, je devais bien avoir quelques rêves encore irréalisés! Voyons voir... Oh!? Jusqu'à ce que j'intègre enfin Fairy Tail, il y avait toujours eu même voeu me trottant dans la tête... sans pourtant le formuler en soufflant mes bougies. Et pour cause, c'était un rêve stupide et complètement irréalisable... mais bon, maintenant, c'était mon anniversaire et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à formuler... Bah, c'était mon voeu après tout!

**» Vas-y Lucy. Les bougies vont complètement fondre si tu attends après ces idiots...**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Charuru qui était toujours assise bien sagement à côté de mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Mes yeux se portèrent sur mes amis, de même que Natsu, avant que je ne prenne une grande respiration et ne souffle de toutes mes forces sur les dix huit bougies; qui s'éteignirent à l'unisson. Un éclatant sourire étira aussitôt mes lèvres, tandis que je sentais mon coeur battre un peu plus rapidement. C'était tellement stupide... pourquoi étais-je si excitée d'avoir réussi à toutes les éteindre... mon rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter que l'irréalisable se produise...

* * *

Alors, le premier chapitre vous à plu? Natsu n'a vraiment pas été très fort sur celui là, mais il saura remonter la pente... en temps!

Mais qu'est-ce que Lucy a bien pu souhaiter? Il faut se le demander parce que ce voeu risque d'avoir un sacré impact sur le reste de l'histoire =) Le deuxi  
ème chapitre viendra surement avant la fin de la semaine. D'ici là, merci de m'avoir lu et de laisser vos commentaires «3


	2. Euh, on se connaît?

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

Je tiens spécialement à vous remercier pour les reviews (un grand merci également à tous les lecteurs!). Ils font chauds au coeur et ont su me gonfler à bloc pour terminer mon histoire ce matin ! ... Ouais, bon, je vous avais dit que je posterais le 2e chapitre la semaine dernière. Désolée de l'attente... Je n'ai aucune excuses!

**Pookey** ; T'es trop chouuuus! AAAH, tu verras bien quel est le voeu de Lucy! Un indice; tu ne t'y attendras pas du tout MOUAHAHAHAH !

**Sweety's dream**; Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur *_* ! Désolée de t'avoir fait patientée plus que prévu... (pas frappé!)

**Hatsuiyo-chan;** C'est gentiiiiil! Ouais... Natsu est un vrai d'archi vrai boulet! Dans le 2e chapitre aussi il donne pas sa place. Il gagnera en maturité au fil des chapitres... enfin, je crois =P

**Guest;** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente de voir que le tout est structurée, et n'est pas décousu. C'est une chose de l'écrire, mais s'en est une autre pour les lecteurs =)

**Marguerite. Roxton-Jones;** Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ^^

**MissFullbuster;** Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la suite de l'histoire... =) J'adore ton pseudo «3 Sa me donne envie de mettre encore plus de Gray dans les prochains chapitres juste pour toi.

Ce chapitre est plutôt lent. Et c'est normal, puisque je suis obligée de passer par là pour mettre en place l'histoire. Je vous promet une suite avec beaucoup plus d'action. Bref, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre =)

* * *

Accoudée au bar de la Guilde, j'écoutais les filles discutées de tout et de rien... sans vraiment leur porter une oreille attentive. Lévy parlait de ses problèmes avec Gajeel; comme quoi ils avaient un sérieux manque de communication et qu'elle ne savait jamais comment et quand lui avouer ses sentiments. Pendant ce temps Mirajane lui donnait des trucs complètement dingues... et Lisanna tentait de rectifier le tir. De son côté, Wendy et Cana buvaient sagement à mes côté. L'une un verre de lait, l'autre à même un baril de bière. Nul besoin de spécifier qui buvait quoi... Mes yeux se portèrent sur les présents que j'avais reçus, soient; une carte cadeau de la boutique de magie, un sac de voyage, des bottes doublées, des bouquins (signés Levy, assurément!), un manteau d'automne, des produits de beautés, un pyjama imprimés de fraises (Erza...) et, une écharpe blanche. Dans laquelle je m'étais aussitôt enroulée. Elle était chaude et douce, ô si douce! Je plongeai le nez dans le tissu histoire d'en savourer toute la douceur et la chaleur, et fermai doucement les yeux. Elle était si confortable que j'aurais pu aisément m'endormir si Levy ne m'avait questionné tout en me fourguant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**» Alors, tu aimes tes cadeaux ?**  
**» Je les adore! Mais, vous n'étiez pas obligé...**  
**» Arrête! Ça nous fait plaisir!** S'écria aussitôt Mira'.  
**» Si seulement Natsu se l'était...**  
**» Lisanna!...** Corrigea rapidement sa soeur aînée.

Il y eut un léger froid avant que Lévy ne décide d'en tirer rapidement profit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ah! Je l'a voyais venir des kilomètres à la ronde.

**» Tu sembles bien aimé ce cadeau, Lucy!**  
**» Elle est si confortable, touche!**  
**» WOUAAAH! Je suis trop jalouse! ****Elle ne doit pas être donner cette écharpe...**  
**» Qui te l'a offerte?** Et voilà! Je le savais.  
**» Aucune idée...** Et c'était la strict vérité. Vérité qui su rapidement être élucidée par le plus grand des hasards.

**» LUCYYYYY! Tu es prête pour... OOOOHHH! Alors tu aimes ton cadeau?! **Un Natsu tout heureux, souriant et enjoué.**  
**

Alors... c'était lui qui m'avait offert cette magnifique écharpe?! La bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de surprise, je ne sus quoi répondre. Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouissaient sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas que Natsu avait aussi bon goût, et surtout qu'il chercherait vraiment un cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

**» Eh bien! Natsu, toi et les discours ça fait deux, mais côté cadeau t'es doué!** S'exclama Lisanna.  
**» Je l'adore Natsu! Merci, beaucoup.**  
**» Heureux que ça te fasse plaisir Lucy!**

Un grand sourire comme lui seul savait si bien les faire apparu sur son visage. Il semblait très fier du résultat et ne se gênait aucunement pour le démontrer. Quelques papillons parcouraient mon estomac...

**» Je savais pas du tout quoi te donner, quand Happy l'a trouvé je... AIE!  
» CRÉTIN! ON NE DIT PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSE!**

... mais disparurent aussitôt. C'était devenu une habitude. Bon sang, ce que je pouvais être idiote! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais trouver à ce crétin!? Telle était la question qui ne cessait de revenir inlassablement sur le tapis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver!? Oui... telle était la question que je me posais, reposais et re-reposais tandis que je prenais mes cadeaux et détalais avant que je ne me mette à pleurer comme une idiote pour un attardé comme lui!

**» LU... LUCY! OYE! Mais où est-ce que tu vas, on a du boulot!** Je stoppai net, trop abasourdi. Non, mais c'était une blague?!  
**» ... du boulot!?**  
**» AYE SIIIIIIR!** S'ajouta Happy, toujours aussi... optimiste.  
**» Lucy! C'est notre 100e mission, c'est important de la souligner!  
» Ouais, c'est ça une autre fois...**  
**» Mais... ! Lucy. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Erza a préparé les bagages. Gray et Wendy viennent aussi! Tu vas voir ça va être amusant!** Eh merde... Erza avait déjà préparé les bagages. Impossible de faire marche arrière!  
**» Amusant... ?**  
**» Ouais! On pourrait arrêter par les sources que tu aimes bien! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?!  
**

Sérieux? Il s'en souvenait?! ... Eh merde! Il était vraiment en train de me faire flancher. Et j'étais carrément en train de faire avoir. Bon sang, il pouvait carrément me faire faire n'importe quoi!

**» Okay, mais...**  
**» SUPER! On est parti dans cinq minutes!**

Le SALOPARD! Il s'en fichait complètement de me faire plaisir, de notre 100e mission ou... de quoi que se soit d'autres. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la récompense... j'en étais sure. J'étais prête à le parier. Toujours accoudées au bar, les filles me regardaient, tout en tirant une bien étrange moue. Bon sang qu'elles devaient nous trouver pathétiques... ou plutôt ME trouver pathétique de m'accrocher à un crétin pareil...

**» Au fait, Lucy?**  
**» QUOI NATSU?! **  
**» C'est quoi le voeu que tu as fait en soufflant les bou...**  
**» Ce... c'est un secret!**  
**» Ah oui?! Oh, c'est vrai, sinon il ne se réalisera pas! **

Je soupirai malgré moi, et reçu une tape amicale derrière l'épaule de la part de Gray alors qu'il passait derrière moi afin d'aller aider Erza à charger les tonnes de valises. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre par moment, c'était bien le mage de glace. Lui qui en avait toujours ras le bol...

**» Vous allez bien vous amuser... Tu verras!** m'encouragea Lévy.  
**» Je sens plutôt que je vais le regretter...  
**

* * *

Bordel, je le savais que j'allais le regretter! J'aurais dû rester chez moi. Non, en fait, j'aurais du quitter la ville et me louer une chambre dans un hotel cinq étoiles de Crocus! J'étais en colère, je fulminais, je...

**» AIEEEUUHHH!**  
**» Désolée, Lucy-san!**

Wendy avait échappé sa béquille sur mon avant bras gauche immobilisé en écharpe. Je serrai les dents tout en jurant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne l'avait pas exprès... tout ça, c'était la faute de Natsu! J'avais le corps en compote. Ma peau était constellée de bleus, mes muscles étaient endoloris, mes cheveux sentaient encore le roussis malgré les 3523 shampoings que je m'étais déjà donnés, et mon poignet était encore dans un sale état. En fait, nous étions tous dans un sale état. A chaque respiration, Gray serrait les dents; Natsu se coltinait une migraine attroce; Wendy avait une jambe dans le plâtre; Charuru et Happy recouvert d'ecchymoses et Erza... allait très bien. En fait, c'était bien la seule qui était nickel. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de faire la grasse matinée. La mission était de retrouvée une bande d'escrocs. Eh bien, surprise! C'était eux qui nous avait trouvé les premiers alors que l'on prenait sagement notre petit déjeuner dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de la ville portuaire! Je tiens à préciser que sur la mission, il n'était mentionné nul part que cette bande de voleurs étaient mages de rang A, qu'ils étaient au nombre de quinze, et qu'ils étaient pyromanes. Ce dernier point était plutôt positif pour Natsu. Seulement, ce dernier s'était tant emporté qu'il avait rasé au moins la moitié de la ville y compris le trois quart des monuments historiques et... une partie de mes cheveux. J'aurais bien appelé Cancer pour les remettre en état (et ça, c'est bien s'il peut encore y faire quelque chose), mais je n'avais plus la moindre force magique. Tout comme mes compagnons. Enfin, sauf Erza qui pète la forme! Bref, nous étions parvenus à mener la mission à bien. Grâce à Erza qui était déboulée comme une folle vers la fin de la bagarre et mis K.O les mages restants en une seule attaque... il faut dire qu'on avait déjà fait le gros du boulot. Assis dans le train qui devait nous ramener à Magnolia, nous jonglions tous entre éveil et somnolence (tandis que Natsu jonglait davantage entre nausées et vomissements). Bref, c'est dans un total état de léthargie que nous avons accueillis l'intruse qui entrouvrit la porte de notre hâbitacle (oui, avec l'argent de la récompense; on s'est gâté et pris des billets première classe dans une cabine privée! Il parraît qu'il y a moins de secousses... je vais vous le dire, c'est que des conneries!)

**» Euh, désolée de vous déranger, mais...**  
**» Euh?!**

La nouvelle venue posa son regard sur moi, quelque peu surprise par ma soudaine réaction. Et il y a de quoi... Je la dévisage, la bouche entrouverte comme une véritable idiote et ma gorge ne sait que faire entendre le son "euuuuhh" ! Par chance, elle n'en fait pas trop de cas et me fait un agréable sourire, mettant sans doute ma réaction sur l'effet de surprise de son intrusion dans notre petit cocon. Elle me dit quelque chose. Mais pourtant, je ne sais pas où, ni quand j'ai pu la croiser. Son odeur me rappelle quelque chose, un lieu, un évènement; mais, encore là, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir. Bon sang, je ne suis pas cinglée! ... Sa voix douce et claire se fait à nouveau entendre dans l'habitacle, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit.

**» Vous pourriez me dire quand...**  
**» Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?** parvins-je enfin à articuler, tout en continuant de la fixer sans même cligner des yeux, de peur qu'elle disparaisse avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me souvenir de son identité.  
**» Hmmm... je crois pas, désolée.** Me répondit-elle, pensive.** Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
**» Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia**  
**» Lucy... Heartfilia... ? Non, désolée. Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.** Dit-elle d'une voix sincère. Elle semblait vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir m'éclairer davantage quant à ma méprise. Malgré la légère déception qui m'étreignit, le sourire de cette fille des plus sympathique me réchauffa malgré tout le coeur.

**» Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?** demanda de but en blanc Natsu sur un ton des plus jovial. Rah... Natsu!  
**»** **Skylar Ainsworth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sky'.** Skylar... Ainsworth. Ça ne me disait rien du tout.  
**» Sky', c'est un très beau nom!** s'enthousiasma aussitôt Wendy des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce fut immédiat, nous eûmes tous un léger rire à la franche réaction de la dragon slayer du Ciel. Rires qui sembla mettre quelques peu mal à l'aise la demoiselle, qui pourtant n'hésita pas à reprendre la parole.

**» Merci, c'est gentil. Euh... ?**  
**» Wendy!**  
**» Moi, c'est Natsu! **  
**» Elle t'a rien demandé, crétin!** S'impatienta aussitôt le mage de glace.  
**» Lui, c'est Gray!**  
**» Non mais de quoi tu te mêles?!**  
**» TA GUEULE, CALEÇON-MAN ...** Oh non, ça allait déraper! Skylar fronça légèrement les sourcils quant à la soudaine engueulade qui se produisait sous ses yeux et sembla-t-elle préférer faire demi-tour plutôt qu'assister à de tels enfantillages.

**» ... désolée de vous avoir déranger. **Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Reviens... ou non, amène-moi avec toi, par pitié, me retins-je de lui hurler. Je tentai de me lever pour la rattraper, mais mon pied percuta le sac d'Erza et mes fesses retombèrent immédiatement sur mon siège de fortune... et sous les hurlements d'Happy. Oups! Et de Natsu et de Gray. Heu?! Mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux mages, mis K.O. Une terrible bosse était déjà en train de leur poussée sur le crâne. Bien fait, Erza! Bien fait, crétins! La mage à la splendide chevelure de feu ouvrit la porte de notre cabine et s'excusa rapidement auprès de la belle étrangère qui semblait carrément sceptique quant à nos facultés mentales... comment l'en blâmer?!

**» Il faut les pardonner, ils leur arrivent de manquer de savoir vivre. Mon nom est Erza. Erza Scarlett. Comment pouvons-nous t'aider?**  
**» Euh... je voulais seulement savoir dans combien de temps nous arriverons à Magnolia.** Elle allait à Magnolia?! Super! Peut-être finirais-je par me souvenir où j'aurais bien pu l'avoir croisé.  
**» Hmmm, je dirais au moins encore deux bonnes heures. **  
**» ... Arf! Merci. **Elle semblait plutôt dépitée et ennuyée. Est-ce qu'elle voyageait seule?  
**» Pas de quoi.** Erza, pourtant habituellement froide de prime abord avec les étrangers, semblait bien appréciée Skylar... ou plutôt Sky'. Je continuais à la fixer comme une idiote lorque les orbes grises de la jeune femme se posèrent soudainement sur Natsu.  
**» ... Euh, est-ce que... il va bien? **

Hein!? Je n'eus même pas le temps de tourner la tête en direction de Natsu qu'un liquide visqueux et grumelleux coulait sur mes jambes.**  
**

**» NATSUUUUU!**  
**» SALOPAAAARD!** Gray hurlait et tentait désespérément d'essuyer les vomissures qui trempaient son t-shirt (pour une fois qu'il n'était pas déshabillé!), mais s'était sans compter la seconde vague de vomit qui explosa sur mon haut et s'infiltra dans mes bottes.  
**» GLRPS... !**  
**» NON, TOURNE TOI, TOURNE TOI VERS LA FENETRE!** Gray empoigna in extremis la chevelure rose du mage de feu, explosa la fenêtre et lui mis la tête au dehors... juste à temps!  
**» Dégoûtant!...** Je pleurais de fatigue et de... était-ce seulement possible de pleurer de dégoût?!  
**» AHAHAHAHA !  
**

Non, pas possible!? Se tenant les côtes d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle tentait tant bien que mal à se tenir debout contre la porte de l'habitacle, Skylar était hilare. Elle pleurait carrément de rire! Elle sembla rapidement s'apercevoir du silence qui s'était installée dans la cabine, car elle tenta aussitôt de rectifier le tir.**  
**

**» Désolée, ce n'est pas drôle mais... AHAHAHA! Allez venez, je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser de... AHAHAHAH.  
**

Sky' me pris aussitôt la main tout en enjoignant Gray de nous suivre. Pendant ce temps, les autres... ramasseraient le dégât. Sa cabine était tout juste en diagonale de la nôtre. Elle faisait la même taille et... était vide. Elle voyageait vraiment seule?! Tandis qu'elle ouvrait et fouillait dans son bagage, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à la fixer. Sky' était élancée, et faisait un peu moins de cinq centimètres que moi. Sa peau était claire, presque blanche... comme la neige. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et gracieux. Son petit nez aquilin lui donnait un air de lutin (un beau lutin, me dois-je de précisé!), et ses yeux... oh, ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais de pareils iris de toute ma vie! Deux orbes grises striées de paillettes bleues. Lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur vous s'était comme si... elle, si elle...**  
**

**» Je crois que l'on fait à peu près la même taille.** Me ramena-t-elle soudainement sur terre, tout en fouillant rapidement dans son maigre bagage. Un sac à bandoulière, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle disait ça seulement pour être sympa. Car, admettons-le, elle avait la taille un peu plus fine que la mienne, et un peu moins de poitrine. Ce qu'elle me donnerait allait m'exploser sur le dos! **Ah! Tiens, ça devrait te faire. D'ailleurs, cette couleur t'ira à merveille! **Je fis une légère grimace en voyant le haut qu'elle me tendait, mais lorsque mes mains étirèrent légèrement le tissu, je sus immédiatement qu'il serait tout juste à ma taille (elle avait du prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus grand dans son bagage... quand je vous dis qu'elle est sympa). Ce haut était superbe! Un débardeur en toute simplicité couleur jade, bordé de dentelle au reflet crème. Je me retins de l'enfiler illico... sous le rire crystallin de Sky'. Qui eut la délicatesse de demander à Gray de quitter la cabine pour quelques minutes. La porte fermée, elle m'aida à retirer mon haut sans se répugner de l'atroce odeur et du visqueux liquide lui collant aux doigts alors qu'elle veillait à ce que mes cheveux s'en tirent indemnes... (un ange, je vous dis)! Elle m'aida même à retirer mon short ainsi que mes bottes, complètement fichues. Et les remplaça par, semblait-il, sa seule paire de rechange. Sky' farfouilla une dernière fois dans son sac d'Alibaba et en sorti une jupe blanche qui s'assortirait à merveille avec le débardeur nouvellement enfilé.

**» Tu es un ange... **  
**» Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi! Tu aurais fait pareil. **

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir face à ses dernières paroles. Malheureusement et honteusement, la réponse était non... j'aurais été malade à la seule idée de toucher à mes défunts vêtements. Sans elle, je me serais jetée du train et fait un plongeon dans un lac pour me débarasser de cette... crasse! **  
**

**» Euh... Gray?** Le mage de glace sembla avoir tout aussi hâte de se changer, car aussitôt la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée sous la douce voix de Sky'. **C'est un t-shirt que j'utilise pour dormir, il devrait te faire. **Jamais je n'avais vu Gray aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Je retins un léger rire, tandis que le mage prenait... ou plutôt arrachait des mains de la jeune femme le sombre t-shirt. Je me demandais ce qui gênait le plus Gray; se changer devant Sky' ou porter le t-shirt dans lequel elle s'endormait? Je votais pour le second choix... Histoire de faire la conversation, et d'étouffer le dégoûts d'Erza, Wendy, Happy et Charuru affairés à... ramasser le dégât, je m'élançai;

**» Tu voyages avec quelqu'un ?**  
**» Euh, non...**  
**» Ça te dit de passer le reste du trajet avec nous?**  
**» Oh! Je... ne veux pas vous déranger...  
» Tu ne nous déranges pas. Et puis, ça doit être ennuyeux de rester toute seule.** S'intégra aussitôt Gray. Le t-shirt lui faisait... bien. Voir, très bien! Il moulait parfaitement son torse, ses épaules, de même que ses biceps. Qui eut crû qu'un simple t-shirt pouvait aussi bien mettre le mage en valeur!

**» Mais...**  
**» Il n'y a pas de "mais", on ne te laissera pas toute seule.** La coupa aussitôt le mage de glace. J'étais heureuse que Gray m'aide aussi aisément à l'inclure parmi nous.  
**» C'est... gentil à vous.**  
**» C'est plutôt nous qui devons te remercier! **M'indignais-je tout en riant.** Euh... mais, est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible que l'on prenne ta cabine?  
» AHAHAHAH! Finalement, c'est vous qui me demandez un deuxième service. Allez, ramenez-vous!  
**

On allait certainement pas se le faire dire deux fois. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le monde trouva une place dans le petit compartiment. Lorsque Natsu posa ses yeux sur moi, il sembla y découvrir une toute nouvelle personne... chose qui, je l'admet me fit rougir de plaisir. Et qui ne sembla aucunement échapper au magnifique regard de Sky'. Mais bon, ça c'était avant que Natsu ne s'élance la moitié du corps par la fenêtre, tandis qu'Erza et Gray se partageait le reste de la banquette. Alors que Wendy s'assise à la fenêtre, que je me pose au milieu et que Sky' se glisse à la place restante, soit en face de Gray. La discussion se fit naturellement. La jolie blonde n'avait rien d'intimidant, elle était intéressée par différents sujets et même si elle n'y comprenait absolument rien savait en rire ou posait des questions sans la moindre gêne. Ses orbes grises finirent malgré tout par inévitablement se poser sur la marque étampé sur ma main, qu'elle devait avoir reconnue pour l'avoir vu sur le torse de Gray alors qu'il se changeait. Il allait ainsi de soit, qu'elle nous pose la question.**  
**

**» Vous faîtes partis d'une guilde?**  
**» Ouais. On est de Fairy Tail!**

L'effet fut instantané. Sky' recracha la gorgée de café qu'elle était en train d'avaler et s'étouffa. Les cheveux et le visage complètement trempés du bouillant liquide, Gray tirait une sale tête, soit; un étrange mélange de surprise et de dégoût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire!? S'était-elle seulement étouffée par accident? Ou était-ce dû à l'énoncer de leur guilde? Avait-elle un problème avec Fairy Tail? Les joues empourprés quant à ce qu'elle venait de faire, la belle blonde se confondit immédiatement en excuses tout en essuyant les gouttes qui ruisselaient encore de la sombre chevelure du mage de glace.

**» Dé.. désolée! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée Gray!**  
**» Un problème?** ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Erza. Chose un ne peu plus normal.  
**» Non! Non, non, non! Pas du tout, c'est juste que... le nom... m'a... surprise!**  
**» En quoi est-ce surprenant? Connais-tu un mage de la guilde?**  
**» Non... enfin, je ne crois pas. Ou, si j'en ai croisé un, je ne savais pas qu'il ou elle appartenait à Fairy... Tail. **

Elle semblait avoir particulièrement de la difficulté à prononcer le nom de la guilde. Chose qui sembla laisser Erza plutôt perplexe. Cette fille semblait leur cacher quelque chose.

**» Tu sais, nous sommes une guilde légale. Nous ne ferions jamais de mal à qui que se soit.**  
**» A moins que ces personnes n'aient blessé des gens.** Sembla avoir le besoin de préciser le mage de glace.  
**» Je ne crois pas que vous soyez de mauvaises personnes! J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Je suis encore désolée Gray!...**  
**» Ça va. Je préfère ça plutôt que... enfin...**

Et tout le monde se mit soudainement à rire. La tension diminua d'un cran et le sujet bifurqua aussitôt sur les mésaventures de Natsu. Plus précisément sur l'épisode où nous l'avions tous oublié dans le train.

**» Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que vas-tu faire à Magnolia?** Demanda Wendy.  
**» Je rend visite à mon frère.**  
**» Oh! Plus jeune ou plus âgé?** Questionna Happy.  
**» Plus vieux.**  
**» Ah, domaaaage...**  
**» Ne regarde pas Wendy de cette façon!** S'indigna aussitôt Charuru tout en faisant les gros yeux à l'Exceed.  
**» En fait, j'ai neuf soeurs et onze frères, donc... il y a un peu de toutes les tranches d'âges.**  
**» OUAAAH! Ça c'est une grosse famille!** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.  
**» Eh bien dit donc, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.** Ricanna légèrement de son côté Gray.  
**» OHHHH! Ça non... !**

Une note amère se dégageait de ces derniers propos. Sa famille ne semblait pas facile à gérer. Il y a de quoi avec une famille de 21 enfants. Ses parents s'étaient sans doute remariés, et comptait-elle ses demis-frères et demies-soeurs... mais personne n'osa lui poser davantage de questions (même pas Happy) tandis qu'elle se fermait à la conversation, voir même à tous autres sujets de discussion... Bientôt, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Magnolia et il fut temps de se dire au revoir. Avant de la quitter sur le quai, je crois que je l'ai remercié au moins huit à douze fois. Natsu qui était au mieux de sa forme maintenant qu'il avait les deux pieds sur la terre ferme ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Sky'.

**» Oh! Où est-ce que tu vas habiter pendant ton séjour? Si tu veux tu peux venir à...**  
**» C'est très gentil, mais je vais me prendre une chambre à quelque part**.  
**» Tu ne vas pas vivre chez ton frère?** Demandais-je.  
**» En fait... je ne sais pas où il habite. Ça fait plusieurs années que nous avons perdu contact...**  
**» Ah... mais, tu sais Fairy T... **tenta à nouveau Natsu.  
**» Sa ira!** Définitivement, elle ne voulait vraiment rien savoir de Fairy Tail...  
**» Mais, si on veut te redonner tes vêtements, il nous faut une adresse. **S'entêta Gray. Tien, c'était pas faux! Quoique... je les aimais bien ces vêtements.  
**» Sa ira, je vous les donne. Ça me fait plaisir.** Son ton que je trouvais si aimable au départ, était maintenant dur et sans rappel. Même ses orbes grises étaient dorénavant dépourvu de toute amabilité. Elles étaient devenues... glaciales.  
**» ... D... D'accord.** M'entendis-je formuler, tandis qu'elle quitta le quai avec pour seul bagage son sac à bandoulière. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Pas une seule. Sa blonde chevelure se perdit rapidement parmi la foule, tandis que nous restions tous immobiles sans dire un seul mot. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Gray ne se mette à gromeller.

**» Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre Fairy Tail... ?!**  
**» Je ne sais pas... Peut-être a-t-elle entendu des échos sur notre réputation,** amena Erza.  
**» Peut-être...** Soupira Natsu. **En tout cas, elle a une drôle d'odeur. **  
**» Qu'est-ce que tu peux sortir comme conneries!** S'emporta aussitôt le mage de glace.  
**» C'EST PAS DES CONNERIES! ELLE SENT BIZARRE! **  
**» CE QUE TU SENS ÇA DOIT ÊTRE DES RESTES DE... **  
**» NATSU, GRAY! **  
**» ... ça recommence**, se découragea Wendy, sagement assise sur un banc de la gare à côté de Charuru et d'Happy tout en sirotant une boisson quelconque. Tandis que tentais toujours d'identifier Skylar. Pourquoi étais-je donc si certaine de l'avoir déjà croisé? J'espérais avoir la chance de la recroiser en ville, et de lui parler davantage. Quoique cela semblait bien mal parti compte tenu qu'elle ne semblait pas spécialement porter Fairy Tail dans son coeur...

* * *

Il sentait son odeur. L'odeur douce et sucrée de sa tendre soeur. Elle était à proximité, de cela en était-il certain. Il avait par de maintes fois tenté de localiser sa magie, sans le moindre succès; Skylar semblait-elle avoir eu l'intelligence de la dissimuler... Il aurait du s'y attendre. S'il devait bien craindre une personne sur cette terre, c'était bien elle. Ne le connaissait-elle pas par coeur? Oui, Skylar connaissait chacune de ses forces et de ses faiblesses, ses techniques, sa force, son endurance, sa puissance de frappe. Elle connaissait chacunes de ses statistiques. D'ailleurs, sa soeur devait avoir repertorié tous les actes qu'il avait commis au cours des dernières années, et analysés avec le plus grand soin. Elle savait donc à quoi s'en tenir en venant le rejoindre ici. Ne restait plus qu'à déterminer qui sortirait vivant de cette guerre qui traînait depuis trop longtemps.

**» Encore un peu de thé ? **  
**» Pourquoi pas? Soyons fous.** La dame rit légèrement sans pour autant dénoter la légère note de sarcasme qu'il avant d'empreinte dans la voix. Quelle idiote...

Sa soeur approchait. Son odeur se faisait plus forte. Un léger sourire empreint les lèvres de l'homme, tandis que ce dernier pliait son journal et prenait une gorgée de thé. Il était excité. Il avait hâte de revoir la blonde frimousse de sa benjamine... et de la détruire. Quoi de mieux que d'utiliser Magnolia comme appât et d'en user comme terrain de jeux?

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... pour ma part, je le trouve ordinaire. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix de placé les personnages pour le chapitre 3, qui sera somme toute beaucoup plus intéressant. Est-ce que je vais enfin vous dire le voeu de Lucy? Peut-être =) !

Mais qu'est-ce que Sky' a contre Fairy Tail?! Et pourquoi Lucy a l'impression de la connaître? A suivre dans le prochain chapitre. Faîtes vos suppositions, et donnez-moi vos commentaires. Même si vous n'avez pas aimer (Tant que c'est constructif)_  
_


End file.
